Miraculous Tales
by SnowFairyx784
Summary: One-shots and snippets of Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien's adventures/struggles/fluff/angst. Accepting prompts and requests. Renamed from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.
1. Understanding AU

1\. Understanding

A week ago I joined the fandom. Now I am LadyNoir/Adrinette/MariChat/Ladrien trash and have officially sold my soul to tumblr. Yay.

Accepting Prompts and requests! I am very busy though, so I will try my best to worst as hard as I can!

* * *

Ladybug loved to run across the city. She would transform and then throwing her yoyo out, she would swing across the streets and run on top of rooftops. It was exhilarating. The adrenaline rushed through her veins and the wind screamed in her ears, like a mystical swan song. Eventually she had to stop to catch her breath. Ladybug gazed down at the glowing lights of nighttime Paris. It was so beautiful, so mysterious, and so roman-

"Why, fancy seeing you here, M'Lady." A voice purred from behind her, and quiet footsteps padded behind her before coming to stop next to her. Ladybug sighed.

"Kitty."

"What? No hello?" He put his hand on his chest in mock hurt. "You have to be _kitten_ me."

"What are you doing out this late at night? Are you on patrol?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Could ask the same about you, Princess." Chat said, smirking. Ladybug repressed a frustrated sigh, but before she could say anything else, Chat sat down on the roof and gestured for her to sit down next to him. She reluctantly obliged, partly out of exhaustion but also partly out of curiosity. They sat like that for a while, before Chat broke the silence and asked,

"It's crazy, isn't it?"

"What is?" she asked, looking at him. Chat turned to face her and Ladybug was struck by how serious he looked.

"The fact that a few years ago, we were just normal people living normal lives and then suddenly we were just thrust into superhero-ness." Ladybug was silent for a moment.

"It is." She said quietly. "You know…at first I was surprised at how dangerous and serious it actually was and for a point in time, I was just _so scared._ I didn't really know what I was doing at first, but now…" She scanned his face. "I don't know what life would be without it." She turned away. "What do you think life would be like? I mean, after all this is over."

"I guess…you'll live your life and I'll live mine. We'll go on as normal everyday civilians and…" Chat looked down. "I don't want it to be over. Before...Before I met my Kwami…I was really lonely. I mean my mother left when I was younger and my father was never the same after that. It was just the empty house and I. But my Kwami was my first real companion and I can't imagine a life without him because I don't _want_ a life without him. He's a glutton and ungrateful most of the time but he's not just my Kwami, he's my _friend._ I don't want to let that go."

Ladybug was silent. She tried to imagine a life as Marinette without Tikki. It hurt just thinking about it. Tikki was someone Marinette would always be able to confide with and was always there for Marinette whenever she needed her. Her heart wrenched. She looked at the beautiful city of Paris and closed her eyes.

"Me neither" she croaked out. "I don't want to lose any of this. Everyday is a struggle and I feel like my head is going to explode half of the time, but just being able to look at the city from here…being able to help people who need our help…it's worth it." She left herself rest her back on the roof and stared up at the night skies. They lay there for a while in a comfortable silence.

"I've actually always wanted to be a fashion designer." Ladybug said quietly, almost tentatively. But to Chat it was a big step. Ladybug rarely shared anything about her civilian life and that little bit was more that enough."

"Really? Well you know…my father's actually a fashion designer."

"Is that so?" She asked as she quirked her eyebrow with interest. "But what about you? What do you want to be?" Chat laughs dryly at her question.

"I don't have much of a choice of what I want to do. I'm rich so I'm not exactly in need of money. My dad wants me to model though. I just wish that he would notice me sometimes. He's never there and always too busy to focus on me. It's gotten worse over the years he doesn't think that I'm grateful enough for what I have, but all I really want is to just spend some time with him, as a _real_ family. Or what's left of it, at least."

"I…I didn't know…I'm sorry Chat I-"

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's not that bad, really."

It was pretty obvious to both of them that that wasn't true. Adrien should know. Maybe she'll invite him over for cookies and croissants sometime so he wouldn't be lonely. If she could get past the stuttering and the tomato face she was bound to have that is.

"Hey...um…do…would you like to meet up sometime? You know…once this is all over and settled, maybe we could meet up at a café or maybe on some rooftop… in our civilian forms and just talk for a while." Chat swallowed. "I mean…If you want, it's ok if you don't, I understa-"

"I would love to." She cut in. Chat looked over at her, green eyes wide.

"Re-really?" He sputtered out nervously. She looked him in the eye and smiled just the tiniest bit.

"Yeah. I do. Who knows? Maybe we might know each other in real life." She said, somewhat sarcastically. Ladybug sighed for the second time that evening. "I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss you."

"My Lady finally declaring her love for me? Is this what heaven feels like?" Chat joked, somewhat half-heartedly. She snorted.

"In your dreams, kitty. I'm just saying that I'll miss you. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Me? Ahead of myself? That would be im _paw_ ssible." He smirked, proud of himself.

"Oh god, the cat is out of the bag and on a rampage. Run for cover." Ladybug rolled her eyes and tried her best not to whack him on the back of his head.

"Why? Is it _bugging_ you?" he said, gleefully.

Breathe in. Breathe out. She tried her best to not punch him. That insufferable dork. If he had been more like Adrien, then _maybe_ she would let herself agree to go on a date with him. But Chat Noir's flirty and fun personality also made him an entertaining companion and she never found herself lonely when she was with him. It was remarkable how at ease he made her feel, when they weren't patrolling or fighting an Akuma. She could spend hours talking to him, if her miraculous would allow it. Her partner was one of her best friends and she didn't want to let him go. Not that she'd ever say that out loud. Chat would never stop pestering her if she did.

"We, were _meant_ for each other, my Lady." He would probably say, and she would try to march away as quickly as she could to prevent herself from being embarrassed even further. She would miss his flirting.

"Hey…Chat…don't forget me, okay?" She says to him.

"I could never, Princess." He responds and she knows that he really does mean it. And they just sit there for a while, staring at the stars and the city lights, praying that this moment would never be over and in the night, their fingers lace together. A silent promise.

* * *

Months later a girl sits at a park bench, the rain pouring down heavily, drenching her completely but it doesn't seem to bother her. She stares mindlessly into the distance. It's cold, but it doesn't seem to bother her. Her two blue-black pigtails droop sadly and if you look closely, you can see that she had been crying. A boy slowly walks over to her. He has hair gold like the sun and eyes so green but so empty. He holds an umbrella in one hand and a jacket in another. He stops in front of her and gently drapes the jacket around the girl's shoulders. He sits down next to her, not caring about the water on the seat or how cold the soaked wood was and holds the umbrella so that it shielded them both from the rain. She does not turn once to look at him, yet she leans over to put her head on his shoulder. He takes his hand and gently laces his fingers through hers. The girl cries a silent tear but she doesn't say anything. She doesn't have to. No words were needed. He understood perfectly.

* * *

Writing this made me cry. And I am not ashamed to say so xD


	2. Fortune Duology: (Un)Fortune(ate) Cookie

I know I promised some Adrinette, but I got this wonderful idea after watching some _Kickin' it._ I got this idea after I watched _Kickin' it in China_ and I just couldn't resist writing about it. There will be a second part but you don't have to read this one to read the second part! The second part is some Marichat that I'm currently editing, should be up later today or sometime tomorrow.

* * *

FORTUNE DUOLOGY: PART 1

(Un)Fortune(ate) Cookie

* * *

Just because Marinette was secretly Ladybug didn't mean she was always lucky. In fact most of her days are tightly packed and she missed more than just classes. Her time was divided between school, helping out at the bakery, looking at her pictures of Adrien and saving Paris. Not that it bothered her that much. But today, today was a very unlucky day. Not only had Marinette overslept and was late to class, she humiliated herself on the way in by accidently face-planting on the floor. Right in front of Adrien. The class had laughed and Adrien had offered to help her up, which she gladly accepted, but by then her face was practically as red as Tikki. Then she had a biology pop quiz, which she definitely bombed. Now Marinette was here, stuck manning the bakery front counter, on a hot June afternoon. She had planned to go grab frozen yogurt with Alya, but was instead chained to the cashier (not literally, of course). Marinette sighed inwardly and cursed her luck. Tikki giggled from behind the counter, munching on a cookie. She gave Marinette a teasing look. Even when she's devious she still manages to look undeniably adorable, Marinette thought. The bell at the door jingled, signaling new customers had entered the shop. Marinette looked up to see her friends approaching her. Nino was on his phone, reading something, and Adrien, oh my god, Adrien, was looking around the bakery, looking like some Greek god that fell out of the sky, he was so hot, and then smiled at her. _Oh my god he smiled at me, I'll never be the same._ Alya walked towards Marinette with a big smile on her face, frozen yogurt in hand. Marinette's face lit up and grinned at Alya.

"You brought some for me?" Marinette asked, ecstatic. "Thanks!"

"You know it, girl!" Alya smirked, handing Marinette the small container of frozen yogurt. Marinette scooped a spoonful into her mouth, relishing the cool chill and the rich strawberry taste. "Now you owe me 20 bucks."

"Oh come on!" Marinette groaned.

"I charge shipping, tax, _and_ interest!"

Marinette glared at Alya, who was nearly doubling over in laughter at Marinette's dismayed expression.

"Hmm, what are these?" Nino suddenly asked curiously, pointing over at a basket.

"Huh?" Marinette looked over at where Nino was gesturing. "Oh! Those are some fortune cookies that my mom got from a visiting friend earlier. You guys can have one if you want!"

"Sure, I'll take one." Nino said, carefully turning the cookie around before breaking it and reading the fortune inside. "You will soon run into a surprise. Interesting."

"Wonder what that means." Alya said, taking a fortune cookie of her own. She gently broke the cookie into without hesitation and popped one half of the cookie in her mouth.

"Your carelessness will harm a friend." She snorted. "How charming." Alya said sarcastically. "If this actually comes true, I will give everyone 10 bucks."

"You've got yourself a deal, Alya. You sure you can hold it up?" Marinette challenged.

"Oh, you're on, girl." Alya replied, sass level over 9000. Adrien smiled to himself, watching their friendly banter, and reached over to take a cookie himself. He broke the cookie in half and read the writing on the small slip of paper.

"What'd you get, Adrien?" Marinette asked, looking over at him with an eager expression on her face. Adrien blinked at her sudden change in attitude.

"Um…" He began, surprised, stepping back slightly. "Well…it just says that… I might have some bad luck today...nothing much else other than that."

"Oh. That's nice!" Marinette smiled up at him, slightly creepily. Adrien inched backwards a little more, laughing and looking around nervously.

"Oh, dude, they've got this new demo on a new hover board at the park." Nino said, nudging Adrien with his elbow while shoving his phone at Adrien's face. "We've gotta go check it out."

"Yeah, great idea!" Adrien agreed.

"Mind if I tag along?" Alya asked.

"Nope! Come on, let's go before they start without us." Nino responded cheerfully.

"Sorry girl, I'm off! I'll text you later, kay?"

"Kay…" Marinette replied, visibly deflating. She ate some more of her frozen yogurt, which was already starting to melt and watched as her friends left through the bakery's front door.

* * *

"Yo, dude, this is going to be so cool. Apparently the newest model of the F21 hoverboard can actually hover for over 10 minutes! Like it legit hovers in the air! How cool is that!?" Nino said excitedly, wide grin on his face. He began to run towards the park, nearly bursting from anticipation. Alya and Adrien watched him with a knowing expression, sharing a smile. When Alya looked back to watch Nino prance around, the smile on her face faded to open mouthed horror.

"Um…Nino?"

"Not now Alya, let me live in this moment of glory!"

"Nino!"

"Quiet Adrien, let me bask in the glorious sun and just let me fanboy for a moment." Nino continued to practically prance around on the street, ignoring his friends' horrified and distraught faces.

"NINO!" They yelled at him. Nino glared at them, walking backwards.

"WHAT?!" He yelled back, somewhat annoyed and curious at the same time.

"WATCH OUT!" Huh?

"WHAT?" It was at that moment, Nino bumped into something behind him. He whirled around and walked forward slightly, accidently kicking the lump in front of him. Only it wasn't a lump and was currently growling at him angrily.

 _You will run into a surprise._

Oh, crap. Nino's eyes widened considerably and waved his hand nervously at the furious giant pit-bull in front of him, giggling with terror.

"Well…hello Mr. Giant-Angry-Dog. I'm Nino and I'm just gonna…go now…" The pit-bull growled in response and Nino _bolted_ as fast as he possibly could, screaming in terror.

"Why did he…? Oh my god, Nino, you idiot, how can you be so ignorant?!" Alya yelled furiously, throwing her hands, which were clenched into fists, into the air, effectively punching Adrien in the jaw.

 _Your carelessness will harm a friend._

"Ow…yeah…ignorant huh? Just ignore me…I'm nobody…heh…" Adrien moaned slightly, hand rubbing his jaw. Alya might not look very strong but, _damn,_ that girl knew how to throw a punch. Alya stared at him in shock for a brief second and then began to apologize profoundly.

"Oh my god, Adrien I am so sorry, forget what I said earlier about being ignorant, I'm sorry, and oh my god, are you going to be in-"

"I'll be fine, Alya. I think."

"You think?! How can you think you'll be fine?!" Alya waved her arms around in panic, and somehow managed to nail Adrien (yet again) on the nose with her hand. He yelped in pain and surprise, stepping away from Alya as fast as he could.

 _"It just says that… I might have bad luck or something."_

"You know what? I'm tired and I've got a shoot tomorrow. I think I'm just gonna…"

"But your face! And your nose! And-"

"I'll be _fine,_ Alya. Don't worry!" He reassured her, trying not to wince.

"I'll just call the gorilla and head home for the day. I think we've had enough trouble for today." He could hear Nino shouting curse words from a distance and the screams of many ongoing civilians. He could also hear the angry Italian shouting of a man chasing after his rampaging dog. "Yup. Definitely enough trouble for today. Please tell Nino I'm really sorry and that my face really hurts right now and-WOAH!"

Adrien was interrupted by the sound of Nino yelling at him to move and the roaring of an angry dog, barking furiously after him, yipping at his feet. Adrien sprung back in surprise, only to find that there was a fountain right behind him, and he effectively tripped on the side railing before falling right into the fountain with a great big _splash!_ Just because he was Chat Noir didn't mean he was always unlucky. Just most of the time. Curse his rotten luck. He could hear Plagg yelping at the water while his tiny claws scratched at Adrien's shirt. Adrien sighed. It was a long day.

* * *

 _Next time:_ FORTUNE DUOLOGY: PART 2

Maybes at Midnight

(yes it's a Marichat story, I know I have sinned, sorry not sorry)


	3. Fortune Duology: Maybes at Midnight

Marichat for the soul. Have fun. Have plenty of sins. Love ML. Happy reading.

* * *

FORTUNE DUOLOGY: PART 2

Maybes at Midnight

* * *

Paris at nighttime was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. It was a warm summer night, and Marinette stood on her balcony, breathing in the fresh air, and gazing wondrously at the beautiful city she lived in. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tikki coming up to float beside her, a fortune cookie in her little hands.

"Since your friends' cookies did come true, maybe you should try one. Who knows, maybe you'll be extra lucky today!"

"I doubt it, Tikki. It's been a long day. And hearing what happened to Nino doesn't sound very appealing to me. Besides, I got enough on my hands already."

"You sure Marinette? Maybe it'll tell you something good about Aaaadriennnn." Marinette turned to look at Tikki, smiling hopefully.

"You really think so?" She asked. Tikki smiled adorably and nodded encouragingly. Marinette took a deep breath. "Okay then! I'll do it!" She took the fortune cookie from Tikki's teensy little hands and broke it with a satisfying snap. Marinette took out the small slip of paper from the cookie and handed the actual cookie to Tikki so she could munch on it.

"Haat doesh eet shay?" Tikki asked, already eating the cookie. Marinette frowned.

"It says that I should give the next person I talk to a chance, and maybe I'll find what I'm looking for. That's weird. Since you're the only one here with me, I wonder what it could possibly be talking about." She grinned at Tikki. "Figures." Marinette just stared at the little piece of paper for a while and mentally made remarks on how dumb it was.

"What do you have there, princess?"

Wait _. Oh god no._ Marinette froze and after a brief moment, turned over to face the one and only Chat Noir, who was currently kneeling on the chimney, playing with his belt-tail. Marinette wanted to throw a plant at him, but instead just put on a smile and acted amazed.

"Chat Noir! Well…um…it's a fortune, from a fortune cookie that my mom's friend gave to her. Cool, right?" He turned his head and smiled knowingly, walking over to her. He stood next to her on the balcony, arms on the railing, and turned to look at her, his blond hair waving in the wind.

"It is. What does it say?" He asked, leaning forward as he tilted his head to the side, almost in a cat-like manner. His face was inches before hers now.

"Hey! Haven't you heard of how curiosity killed the cat?" Marinette snapped at him, before her face softened and after a brief moment she said more calmly, "It just says that I'll have good luck tonight."

"Ah. I see. So you can be my Ladybug for tonight. I really need some good luck. One cat doesn't have the ability to save multiple damsels in distress, even though said cat is incredibly fast and agile." Chat Noir said, very proud of himself. Marinette resisted the urge to snort. Yeah. Totally. She plastered on an impressed expression and put a hand on her chest, stepping backwards in mock surprise.

"Wow, Chat Noir! I didn't know you were so awesome! But, anyways, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on patrol with Ladybug or something…?"

"Well, I _was_ patrolling for Akumas, like I usually do, but it's a nice night and I saw you on your balcony and decided to give my Princess a visit!" He grinned that Cheshire cat smile at her and Marinette pretended to be flattered, even though she knew he was lying. They patrolled on every other day, and Ladybug always patrolled this side of the city. But she decided not to mention that out of the sake of her own secret identity and Chat Noir's feelings. He was her partner, after all.

"Why how generous of you! I'm _very_ flattered." Marinette said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Chat Noir merely bowed to her, like the gentleman/flirt he always was. They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before Chat broke the silence.

"So…um…what do you like to do? I mean, on your spare time?" Marinette looked at him. He was studying her, she noticed, with those green eyes of his, full of intensity and a burning fire.

"I guess…I like to draw? I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up. Though I wouldn't mind being a baker I guess. My parents own the bakery downstairs." She looked away and her mind drifted to the fortune cookie, and its cryptic message. What could she possibly find in Chat Noir?

"I can tell. Do you have your drawings with you? I would love to see them. If that's okay with you that is." He said, hand running through his wild hair, slightly embarrassed.

"Um…yeah, sure. Err…one sec." Marinette went down the hatch to her room and looked for her sketchbook as quickly as she could. As soon as she spotted it, she grabbed it and ran back up towards the balcony. She ran over to where Chat Noir was standing and carefully handed him the booklet. Marinette watched as he carefully handled the pages, trying not to tear them, turn the pages with a gentleness that she hadn't seen in him before. He smiled down at the pages and her heartbeat quickened.

"D-Do you like them?" She asked, fumbling around a little. _Get a grip Marinette! It's not the first time someone has seen your drawings._ But the way he handled the pages was so delicate and the way his eyes scanned the pages so thoughtfully struck a chord in her. It was a lot different from the Chat Noir she was used to seeing as Ladybug. This Chat was more gentle and thoughtful, less brash and flirty.

"They're _purr-_ fect, my Princess." Okay, scratch that. Less brash, but just as flirty. He grinned once again and Marinette noticed that there was a bruise on his jaw.

"What's that on your face, Cat?" She brushed his jaw with the knuckles of her fingers very carefully. "Is that a bruise I see?" Chat stiffened just the tiniest bit and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it is. I got earlier today in a…disastrous ending of a… "Rescue". I was trying to save a poor young lady who was distraught but ended up getting hurt in the process. Turns out, she has quite the punch." Marinette laughed.

"Sounds like someone I would know. The lady didn't recognize you as Chat Noir?"

"Well…not at first. It took a few moments for it to snap for her. Then when she realized she just punched Chat Noir, she began to apologize. A lot. Maybe a little too much. Not that I mind that." This time, Marinette actually snorted. Typical Chat.

"Had a bad day, little kitty?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I think the whole "black cat" thing brings me more bad luck than I bargained for." Chat pouts, which makes Marinette giggle. Poor cat.

"Is it worth it though? The bad luck and everything? Is it worth it, to be able to become Chat Noir?" Marinette asks. For her, it definitely is. All the missed classes and the lost sleep, all of it was worth it, to be able to become Ladybug and help people that she couldn't be able to help as Marinette. For a moment, she thought he wasn't going to answer. But when he turns back to look at her, there is no regret and no doubt. He's thought this through before.

"Yes. All of it. The bad luck, the missed hours, the sleep I'll never get. It's worth it because I get to help people and I get to protect Paris. It makes others happy. And that's what makes me happy. I get to spend time with my Lady and I have this freedom that I've never had before." Aww. Kitty…Marinette didn't realize how much her partner meant to her in more than a few ways, until now. Part of her wanted to hug him, but that'd be weird, so she didn't do it. "Me give it up? Im- _paw-_ sible." Marinette sighed.

"And we were getting off to such a good start." She looked at him pointedly.

"A good start, Princess? Please, we were on a highway to ultimate best-friend-ship _wayyyyy_ before this conversation. Do you not remember the _countless times_ I've heroically rescued you?" Chat Noir leaned in towards her and she pushed his face away from her.

"I do. Doesn't mean we were _friends_ when it happened." This time she was the one who leaned in, grinning widely. It took every inch of her willpower to refrain from blushing like a tomato. If she could control it. God, she was blushing now, wasn't she?

"Are you blushing, Princess mine?" Chat smirked at her, and she could feel her cheeks getting even hotter.

"Are you? Maybe you're just seeing things. Plus, what would Ladybug say if she knew you were rendezvousing with some random girl down the street on a _patrol,_ huh?" Marinette replied, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, she would probably scold me and then tease me for being too much of a flirt."

That sounded about right. "But she'd probably understand and be glad that I'm not flirting with her anymore." Not flirting with her. So you could flirt with me. Who actually _is_ her. "Besides, you're my Ladybug for tonight, aren't you?" And with that he smiled a diabolical smile, eyes sparkling with mischief. Then without warning, he leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, a very brief one. His lips were on hers then they were gone and Marinette was left in a hot, fumbling, red mess. She sputtered out some nonsense and just stared at him as he grinned at her once again, before leaping across far away and running faster than Marinette could keep up with.

"Wait! Where are you going!? What- Why? How dare-? CHATTTT!" She yelled after him. And there he goes. Off to wherever he usually goes. She sighed. _What am I going to do with you, Kitty?_

* * *

Why did he do that? God, he was such an idiot. Not only did he embarrass her, he _kissed_ her. Why did he-arggh. Visiting her was a mistake, he concluded. How was he ever going to talk to Marinette again? Is she going to want to talk to him? He didn't even apologize for kissing her before he left. It was just plain curiosity. But like she said, curiosity killed the cat, didn't it? He was going to go back and talk to her. To apologize.

* * *

When he got back to her balcony, she was still there, but hadn't noticed him yet. Marinette sighed at looked out at the busy streets of Paris, even at this time. It was late, he noted. He cleared his throat and looked down when Marinette whirled around to face him.

"Listen…I…I'm sorry for kissing you. I shouldn't have done that." He swallowed and mustered up the courage to look her in the eye. She met his gaze, but Chat couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. "Just…got…carried away, I guess. Really sorry bout' that." He mumbled, feeling guilty.

He heard Marinette sigh, and slowly she walked towards him.

"It's…fine. You don't have to feel bad about it. I'm not going to hate you or anything." That didn't make him feel any less guilty. His ears drooped slightly and his belt-tail fell limp. Marinette pursed her lips and leaned forward to pat Chat Noir on the head reassuringly. "It's okay, kitty-cat. You don't need to lose sleep over it or anything. Now go get some sleep. You probably need it. And you should also probably finish that patrol of yours or Ladybug won't be happy." He nodded obediently and left Marinette's house, heading towards home. He was all over the place today. Not only with the whole cookie thing…

Sighing, he stops at a house just a few blocks away from his own and gently sits himself down on the roof. Sorry owners of whatever house this belongs to. He gently took out the small piece of paper that he had gotten from the fortune cookie earlier that afternoon.

 _Give the next person who talks to you a chance, and you'll find what you are looking for._

He'd obviously lied to his friends before, about the whole bad luck thing. That was just Plagg's fault for being bad luck in the first place. He'd been startled when Marinette asked him what it said, and it hadn't really helped to have such a complicated fortune. He didn't know what it meant, not yet, but he was going to find out. Maybe Marinette knew Ladybug or something. Maybe it meant that she was going to become a great aid to him and Ladybug. Or even better, maybe Marinette _was_ Ladybug. Wouldn't that be something. It was highly unlikely though. Marinette was a lot different from Ladybug, but that was okay. He liked her just the same.

* * *

Argghggh this was so hard to write! Marichat is harder than you think lol. It was definitely fun to write this duo though. Next chapter will be pretty long and I'm currently busy with projects and stuff, so you should see a new chapter somewhere around Friday! I got some really cute stuff that i'm currently planning out!

Next Time: Long Distance Gaming AU Part 2

 _She could probably listen to him talk all night, and still wish for more. Marinette wasn't sure how it happened so quickly, but it did. And somehow, just for a moment, even though they were thousands of miles apart, she felt like he was there with her, and everything was perfect._


End file.
